


A day in a nude beach (Un dia en la playa nudista)

by RioluZX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom kiba, Gay, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Masturbation, Nude Beach, One-Shot, Public Sex, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Yaoi, big dick Naruto, small dick Kiba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Durante la temporada de verano en la aldea de la hoja Naruto sufre, su casa es pequeña y calurosa, sin aire acondicionado, sin ramen por las altas temperaturas, aburrido debido a que no tiene alguna mision que realizar, sus amigos fuera en las propias no sabe que hacer, cuando se encuentra con Kiba en la calle y se entera que este tiene sus planes no duda en sumarse a estos, aun sin saber al tipo de lugares que su amigo suele frecuentar.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A day in a nude beach (Un dia en la playa nudista)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giko18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giko18/gifts).



El verano podía ser uno de los peores momentos que podía sufrir Naruto, no era porque su casa no tuviera aire acondicionado, tampoco que tuviera que quedarse desnudo en casa para sobrevivir, es más, a él no le avergonzaba su cuerpo, si pudiera incluso saldría a las calles solo con su banda, la peor cosa de todo el calor que ocurría era su alimentación, extrañaba su delicioso ramen, la única ocasión que podía comerlo ahora era a altas horas de la noche, cuando la temperatura lograba bajar un poco, sin embargo eso dejaba sus días vacíos, como si no fuera suficiente no tenía nada que hacer, todos estaban en misiones y el por ser genin, atrapado en la aldea como las otras personas, prefiriendo salir con la esperanza de encontrar algo de aire o comer algo helado, sin embargo su aburrimiento parecía llegar a su final, pues mientras regresaba de la tienda comiendo un helado dos personas detectaron su olor, más bien, un perro y su dueño, el animal no dudo en ir corriendo contra el distraído joven, saltándole encima y haciendo que ambos cayeran en el suelo, el helado volando en el aire antes de caer en el rostro del rubio.

-Ahhh no, no Akamaru, perro malo-gimoteaba Naruto por como el enorme can le lamia la cara, independiente de si estaba sudado.

-Hey Naruto, creo que alguien tenía comida en la cara- el rubio movió su mirada observando al dueño del can, este le sonreía relajadamente mientras le indicaba a su mascota quitársele de encima.

-Kiba, ¿no estabas de misión?-murmuro curioso mientras se limpiaba su rostro con su playera, el castaño le extendió la mano para ayudarle y este acepto.

-Ya regrese, había entregado mi informe aunque ahora mismo iba de salida-respondió mientras señalaba la mochila que llevaba en su espalda.

-Umm, hey, ¿no necesitas a alguien de apoyo?- pregunto señalándose a si mismo con su dedo, estaba tan aburrido que aun si era trabajo al menos sería mejor que volver a casa o entrenar solo.

-No vamos a una misión, con este calor no hay nada mejor que la playa, ¿verdad Akamaru?-le sonrió de un modo cómplice a su can el cual ladro moviendo su cola ansioso.

-¿Playa?- unos brillos aparecieron en los ojos de Naruto por esas palabras, brisa marina, agua helada, poder estar semi desnudo y beber algo frio, Kiba noto la enorme sonrisa en sus labios siendo una clara indicación de que quería ir.

-Ahh, no sé si quieras ir, esta es una playa algo.....privada-murmuro rascándose la nuca, sin saber exactamente cómo explicarlo pues ese lugar era importante para él, era donde él iba a "relajarse" en más de un sentido.

-Oh vamos....ahh ya se, tienes una chica linda a escondidas- dijo levantado sus cejas de modo pícaro, tenía sentido para él, después de todo estaban en sus 16- Te entiendo, si yo pudiera ir a una playa con Sakura sería tan feliz- suspiro como un tonto enamorado mientras a Kiba le temblaba una ceja.

-Claro que no, mira, esta playa a lo que voy es para quienes disfrutan.....ahh, "compañía masculina"- intento explicarse sin querer tener que decir la palabra completa por si alguien les escuchaba.

-Entonces debo ir contigo, no hay nadie más masculino que yo- Naruto saco pecho con orgullo, incluso flexiono sus brazos para hacer alarde de ello, 3 años entrenando no eran para nada.

-Agg, mira, al lugar donde voy no habrán mujeres, es un lugar al que voy para estar más libre y al natural, ¿entiendes?-gruño sintiendo sus orejas arder esperando que captara la indirecta.

-Kiba solo vamos de una vez, sino simplemente te seguiré cuando te vayas-gruño Naruto por cómo estaban perdiendo tiempo que perfectamente pudieron pasar en un lugar más fresco.

-Buen punto- murmuro el castaño rascándose la nuca, era obvio que el rubio sería capaz de eso y el no podría detenerlo-Ah qué diablos, ok, pero si vas no puedes juzgarme, no puedes decirle a nadie y lo que pasa ahí, se queda ahí, ¿puedes prometer eso?- le exigió pues no pensaba perderse de su diversión personal únicamente por él.

-Por mi honor como futuro hokage-afirmo Naruto alzando su mano, Kiba solo rodo la mirada sabiendo que este sería un largo día.

Naruto casi parecía un niño cuando llego a su pequeño apartamento, lleno una mochila lo más rápido que pudo con algo de comida, una toalla y su traje de baño.....realmente era un bóxer naranjo que le quedaba ajustado por equivocarse de talla pero nadie necesitaba saber eso, Kiba lo esperaba en la puerta, apenas había entrado sentía el calor de ese lugar, no sabía cómo el rubio vivía así, incluso entendió el motivo por el cual lucia tan emocionado en salir, despidiéndose de los shinobi que estaban en el portón principal de la aldea ambos comenzaron a correr, Kiba y Akamaru iban adelante ya que ellos eran los que sabían donde ir, Naruto iba tras ellos, sonriendo por como el viento contra su rostro se sentía bastante agradable, más aun cuando los árboles protegían a ambos del sol, fue casi una hora antes de que los arboles comenzaran a desaparecer, habían dejado el bosque atrás llegando a campo abierto, el rubio se preguntó cuánto más les tomaría, ¿irían a la tierra del agua?, de ser así no era muy buena idea usar sus bandas, sin embargo Kiba no decía nada así que pensaba no habría problema, finalmente el castaño sonrió, el can ladro pues ambos olían el olor a agua salada, los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron pues en cosa de minutos el terreno se hacía más arenoso y finalmente pudo ver el océano, era una gran extensión de playa, había una especie de punto de control con dos hombres usando una banda ninja de la aldea de la niebla, un letrero que parecían ser las reglas del lugar lo cual se podía esperar, el rubio siguió de cerca a Kiba, notando como este saludaba relajadamente a ambos hombres, era claro que se conocían, revisaron sus equipajes para comprobar que no llevaban armas y entonces les dejaron pasar, sin embargo, la vista era algo que Naruto jamás hubiera esperado.

-Naruto, bienvenido a la playa nudista-sonrió Kiba ampliamente mientras disfrutaba como se quedaba con la boca abierta.

El rubio recorrió el lugar con la mirada para poder comprobar sus palabras, veía en efecto que el lugar estaba lleno de hombres, no solo adultos sino de todas las edades, adolescentes, niños, estaba seguro que incluso menores de 10 años, todos sin ningún tipo de ropa encima a excepción de algún sombrero para cubrirse del sol, en su estado más natural y entonces algo pareció hacer conexión en el cerebro de Naruto, ahora comprendía a que se refería Kiba con "compañía masculina" y "lugar libre y al natural", era una playa nudista de hombres, todos expuestos sin ninguna preocupación, únicamente disfrutando como si fuera algo muy normal, el rubio trago saliva cuando unos jóvenes pasaron a su lado, por más que quiso no pudo evitar enfocarse en sus penes, por otro lado ellos le dieron una sonrisa coqueta a Kiba, este les guiño un ojo reconociéndoles mientras Akamaru movía la cola para adelantarse a todos, corriendo por la arena y buscando un buen lugar para que ambos pudieran descansar, el castaño se fijó en su acompañante el cual tenía un rubor en sus mejillas, Naruto era de todo menos disimulado así que era obvio que no podía dejar de echarle un ojo a todos ahí, se rio suavemente por ello, recordando como cuando tenían 13 e iban todos a los baños calientes este hacia lo mismo, le veía el pene a cada uno insistiendo en que solo comparaba tamaños, tampoco era algo que le molestara a Kiba, el también le echaba un ojo a todos, solo que él no lo hacía para comparar algo, simplemente para disfrutar la vista.

-Jeje ¿demasiado para ti?-le pregunto el castaño quitándose su playera haciendo que Naruto finalmente reaccionara- Esta bien, me paso la primera vez, pero no te preocupes por el tamaño que tengas, este es un lugar seguro sin importar lo pequeño que sea- le animo apoyando sus dedos en su mentón con un gesto presumido, esperaba que así fuera, quizás podría volverlo su compañero en aquel lugar y divertirse juntos.

-¿Que tiene el tamaño?-cuestiono Naruto mientras le imitaba dejando su torso firme expuesto, aquello le había tomado por sorpresa pero tampoco era algo de otro mundo, después de todo él se había bañado con otros hombres antes, la única diferencia era que ahora sería en un lugar público, al quitarse el pantalón los ojos del castaño se dirigieron a su ropa interior con dibujos de ranitas, notando un gran bulto presente entre sus piernas.

-"¡¿E-Eh?!"- todas las alarmas de Kiba se activaron cuando este se bajó los boxers, dejando en libertad su pene flácido y no dudaba en que más de uno pondría la mirada ahí, era enorme y algo grueso, podía asegurar al menos unos 20 cm y tenía unos vellos púbicos rubios en la base, trago saliva por ello, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y su corazón palpitar por ello.

-Nunca había estado en un lugar así, vamos, quiero meterme al agua- dijo Naruto recogiendo sus ropas, guardándolas en su mochila dejándole ver su trasero firme, una vez listo comenzó a correr por el lugar, queriendo alcanzar a Akamaru el cual les ladraba al haber encontrado un buen lugar.

-¡O-Oye espérame!-grito Kiba quitándose la ropa apresurado, su cuerpo también estaba algo marcado, algo que se esperaba de un ninja pero había algo que destacaba, ese era su enorme trasero, redondo y sin duda algo que más de uno querría apretar, su entrepierna por otro lado no destacaba mucho, era bastante normal de unos 10 cm estando flácido, no tenía pelo en la base siendo señal de que se afeitaba.

Kiba sintió algunas miradas sobre él y sonrió, sabía bien que reputación tenía en esa playa y por ello no le sorprendía que algunos hombres le echaran el ojo, mientras caminaba hasta donde se encontraba su amigo meneaba sus caderas, consiguiendo más atención en su atractivo posterior, aprovechando de echar un ojo para poder buscar con quien divertirse a escondidas de Naruto, sin embargo cuando llego a su lado este se encontraba un parasol, dando sombra a su lugar que Akamaru disfrutaba, mientras hacía esto no pudo evitar enfocarse nuevamente en su hombría, era grande, la última vez que se habían medido el con suerte media 10 cm, aunque claro, eso fue hace 3 años y era de esperar que creciera en la pubertad, sin embargo no esperaba tanto, el rubio sonrió una vez instalo sus cosas, se había colocado bloqueador en cada parte de su cuerpo, sin darse cuenta dándole un espectáculo a las personas que estaban cerca, más por el modo en que se manoseaba a sí mismo, Kiba trago saliva sintiendo una punzada en su entrepierna, más por el modo en que Naruto manoseaba sus nalgas cubriéndolas con la crema, pasando después a untar su miembro al igual que sus bolas, insistiendo que ese era el lugar que menos quería quemarse, los dedos del castaño cosquillearon, realmente le habría gustado a él haberle puesto la crema en todas esas zonas.

-Hey, ¿me ayudas?-le pidió haciéndole reaccionar señalando su espalda, Kiba asintió, sin embargo al sentir lo firme que era tembló, el rubio era más atractivo de lo que alguna vez recordaba, aprovecho lo más que pudo en tocar esa zona, dejándola bien protegida y este le agradeció, diciendo que ahora se volteara el para aplicarle y simplemente obedeció-Wow, alguien ha comido dulces-se burló Naruto dándose cuenta del enorme posterior de su amigo y este se sonrojo levemente.

-Lo dice el que solo come ramen, ah espera, seguro no puedes por el calor-se rio Kiba mientras el rubio hizo un puchero por como tenia razón, le aplico el bloqueador pero como venganza espero que se distrajera, alzo su mano y entonces le dio una nalgada a Kiba, una que resonó bastante en el lugar- Ahhh- el castaño se cubrió la boca por el gemido que soltó, uno que muchos escucharon y sentía su nalga arderle por tal golpe.

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse en su lugar, todos los demás habían entendido que aquello no fue un sonido de dolor, sino de placer, aunque claro, el rubio era tan distraído que simplemente no se dio cuenta de ello, Kiba le gruño mientras se aplicaba el resto del bloqueador, intentando también que no notara como tenía una leve erección, una vez listo le encargando al can cuidar sus cosas y volteo a ver a Kiba, retándole a una carrera al océano este sonrió, ambos corriendo aunque el castaño no podía quitarle la vista de encima al pene de su compañero, menos por como rebotaba en cada paso.

-Ahhh esto es lo que necesitaba-suspiro el rubio una vez entraron en el agua, estaba fría lo que con ese sol y todo lo que recorrieron para llegar ahí era perfecto, se metió un poco más profundo siendo seguido por Kiba, algunos niños también alrededor con sus padres, ellos animándoles a nadar sujetándoles.

-¡Ola!- grito Kiba pero el rubio no alcanzo a reaccionar, siendo golpeado por esta y siendo arrastrado mientras el castaño se reía por como termino con el trasero alzado sobre el agua.

Naruto gruño y nado para alcanzarle, Kiba sonrió de lado y ambos comenzaron a forcejear en el agua, intentando empujarse uno al otro, someterse apegando sus cuerpos, llegando a caer al agua pero levantándose enseguida sin querer perder, el agua fría manteniendo sus hombrías dormidas a pesar de todo el contacto físico que tenían, especialmente cuando Naruto logro sujetar por la espalda a Kiba, sonriendo mientras le decía que se rindiera, este se negaba, se retorcía mientras se sonrojaba, sintiendo el desarrollado miembro de su amigo frotándose en sus nalgas, el rubio demasiado entretenido para darse cuenta de que hacía, algunos alrededor disfrutando la vista que daban, aquello hasta que una ola más fuerte vino cubriendo a ambos, haciendo que se soltaran y terminaran en la orilla de espaldas, ambos soltando un chorro de agua salada que había entrado a sus bocas, viéndose de reojo antes de comenzar a reírse por cómo había acabado, decidieron dejar el agua por unos momentos, dejando que el sol secara sus cuerpos, habían diversos puestos en aquella playa, unos baños, restaurantes móviles, puestos de bebidas frías, fue a ese último al que ambos se dirigieron queriendo quitar el desagradable sabor de agua salada de sus bocas, tras haber pagado Naruto soltó un suspiro de alivio, había pedido un jugo de naranja helado, Kiba por otro lado había pedido un coco, el rubio le veía interesado de lo que había pedido, el castaño sonrió ofreciéndole a probar a lo cual acepto, relamiéndose los labios pues realmente era agradable, ambos escucharon unas risas, un hombre caminaba a la tienda con su hijo en brazos, este riéndose mientras le pedía muchas cosas pero se decidía solo por uno, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír por ello y les seguía con la mirada.

-Sabes, cuando tenga hijos los traeré aquí-murmuro sin poder evitar sentirse algo celoso, seguro hubiera sido divertido poder tener un momento familiar en ese lugar- Seguro también vendrás, así tendré a quien culpar de que conozco este lugar- añadió de modo burlón mientras el castaño le enseñaba el dedo medio.

-Podría ser-dijo Kiba mientras bebía su refresco, ambos escucharon un ladrido notando a Akamaru acercándose, traía un plato de frisby en su hocico y movía su cola viéndolos.

-Creo que alguien quiere jugar-sonrió el rubio acariciando su cabeza, ambos terminaron de beber sus bebidas y decidieron ir con el can.

Una ventaja de ser ninja es que no tenían que preocuparse de la fuerza en la que arrojaban el frisby, Naruto y Kiba estaban en lados opuestos, Akamaru en medio, cuando uno arrojaba el juguete este intentaba atraparlo antes que otro, de vez en cuando le hacían bromas, fingiendo que lo iban a arrojar y no lo hacían, tirándolo alto para que el otro tuviera problemas para alcanzarlo, a veces hasta se ponían agresivos, casi como si tiraran una shuriken al otro, Naruto sonrió quitándose el sudor de la frente, tanto ejercicio hacia su cuerpo sentirse caliente, respiro profundo, sabiendo que si se emocionaba demasiado podría tener problemas, cuando lo arrojo Akamaru lo golpeo con la nariz, haciendo que se desviara y casi golpeara a alguien, Kiba corrió a disculparse, afortunadamente esas personas decían que no había problemas, se agacho para poder recogerlo, su trasero quedando alzado, Naruto se preparó para decir una broma, eso paso a segundo plano al darse cuenta de algo.

-"¡¿E-Eh?!"-su boca se abrió de golpe, sintió su rostro enrojecer mientras sus ojos azules se enfocaban en algo, las nalgas de Kiba se habían apartado para enseñar su ano, uno que lejos de lo que esperaba se encontraba dilatado, no un poco sino que bastante, casi como si esa zona estuviera acostumbrada a tener algo dentro, el corazón de Naruto palpito con fuerza, intentando no mirar pero era inútil, cuando un hombre paso junto a Kiba le dio una nalgada, haciendo al castaño gemir pero lejos de enojarse, este le sonrió de modo coqueto, la hombría del rubio palpito, una idea apareció en su mente y agito la cabeza, sabiendo que sería imposible pero aun así la imagen mental se hizo presente, una perversa y erótica que ocasiono una reacción.

-¿Naruto?- cuestiono Kiba al volver a su lado haciéndole reaccionar, sin embargo ya era tarde, el calor del ejercicio y aquella vista ya habían puesto en marcha sus hormonas.

-"Ay no, no ahora"-pensó el rubio preocupado por como su miembro estaba alzándose a la vista de Kiba y los otros cercanos, palpitando, creciendo en largo de un modo que el castaño abrió su boca de sorpresa.

Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder y se rasco la nuca algo apenado, de 20 cm ahora su hombría había pasado a unos 45 cm, alzado en todo su masculino orgullo, temblando y atrayendo más de una mirada, hubieron voces de admiración, otros mencionaban el tamaño, con sus oídos de ninja era fácil escuchar todo, se rio nervioso, intentando que todo eso pasara por una broma mientras Kiba estaba embobado, sintiendo su boca humedecerse y su ano picar con fuerza, la verga de Naruto era sin duda la más grande que había visto en su vida, eso era mucho decir pues el sí que había visto penes en su vida, trago algo de saliva, no podía dejarlo ir, ahora que tenía eso frente a sus ojos simplemente no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad, tampoco era como si pudiera decirle "Naruto, follame"....bueno, si podía pero su orgullo no le dejaría, el rubio aun parecía en duda de que hacer, respiro profundo para calmarse, sabía que debía hacer algo y sonrió, Naruto era ingenuo, todos lo sabían, si jugaba bien sus cartas entonces podría disfrutar ese enorme pene y quizás mantener su orgullo intacto.

-Wow Naruto, estas en graves problemas amigo-dijo Kiba acercándose a este, una falsa expresión de preocupación presente en su rostro.

-¿Uh?, ¿por qué?, todos somos hombres-decía este sin entender cuál era el gran problema, todos estaban enseñando sus penes así que dudaba en que se alteraran porque él tuviera una erección.

-Oh claro, nunca habías venido a una playa nudista- sonrió Kiba abrazándolo por el hombro, su mirada fijo en los ojos de Naruto pero no podía evitar bajar la mirada a su verga -Veras, para evitar que esos lindos niños vean cosas pervertidas, se tiene prohibido tener erecciones en público- iba explicando mientras señalaba que todos los demás estaban flácidos.

-¿Prohibido?, me estas bromeando-bufo cruzándose de brazos, negándose a creer que nadie tendría una erección, menos cuando habían tantos hombres atractivos alrededor.

-Cree lo que quieras, pero si el salvavidas te ve así o alguien te delata, te darán una multa-dijo en un tono despreocupado mientras apoyaba sus manos en su nuca, avanzo unos pasos y sonrió al escuchar como este corría para colocarse frente a él.

-¡¿Multa?!, ¿d-de cuánto hablamos?-gimoteo mientras Kiba cantaba victoria por como este lucia preocupado.

-Mmm esto-dijo agachándose, escribiendo un numero en el suelo pero realmente solo lo hizo para ver mejor su pene, sintiendo la saliva acumularse en su boca, esas bolas lucían tan llenas de semen que él quería tragar, Naruto por otro lado entro en shock al ver la cantidad que tendría que pagar.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¿qué hago?, bájate, ¡bájate!-gritaba el rubio en pánico, dándole pequeños golpes a su verga, intentando que bajara y luciera flácido pero nuevamente se alzaba, mostrando que no se iría hasta que lo complaciera, algo que sin duda Kiba deseaba hacer, aun así este sabia debía mantener su actuación un poco más.

-Calma Naruto, yo te traje aquí, ¿qué amigo seria si no te ayudo?- le calmo apoyando su mano en sus hombros, el rubio le observo y lentamente asintió, suspirando aliviado sabiendo que era mejor no enloquecer -Asi que relájate y déjame todo a mí-susurro relamiéndose los labios, estiro su mano y apenas hizo tacto con esa verga tembló, era tan grueso que sintió su ano picarle, suplicando que lo metiera en él.

-¡H-Hey espera!, ¡no puedes hacer eso!-gimoteo bajando su tono de voz, sabiendo que no debía llamar la atención pero era inevitable, todo su rostro le ardía sin creer que el castaño lo estaba masturbando públicamente.

-¿Tienes dinero para pagar una multa?-cuestiono Kiba sin dejar de mover su mano, presionaba la punta con su pulgar haciendo temblar al rubio pero aun así mantenía una expresión seria, queriendo que creyera su acto unos momentos más.

-.....No-susurro Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, estaba en un dilema, si eyaculaba seguro se le pondría flácido, sin embargo para ello tendría que hacerlo en ese lugar, no había exactamente donde ir sin que se notara su erección, por otro lado también se sentía que otro hombre le hiciera eso, más aun su amigo, desvió la mirada, intento pensar en algo pero solo soltó un grave gemido cuando Kiba apretó su pene más fuerte.

-No te preocupes, solo déjame a mí-le sonrió Kiba a modo de confianza, relamiéndose los labios mientras seguía masajeando esa gran dureza, interesado en cuanto podría eyacular el rubio.

Naruto tenía sus dudas en un inicio, sin embargo ahora no era como si tuviera opciones, menos aun cuando Kiba estaba de rodillas frente a él, masturbándolo de una manera que simplemente debía admitir era increíble, el castaño sabia donde tocar, como apretar y presionar para hacer su hombría palpitar de gusto, sumado a ello su otra mano masajeaba sus bolas, estimulándolo de un modo que no podía evitar jadear, su amigo sin duda sabia como masturbar a alguien, las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron, un padre y sus hijos estaban cerca, observándole y con una sonrisa nerviosa les saludo con su mano, sintiéndose imbécil pues eso sin duda se veía mal, lo clasificarían de pervertido seguramente, sin embargo eso poco le importaba a Kiba, este simplemente estaba disfrutando poder masturbar el enorme pene de su amigo, ignoraba las miradas alrededor, estaba seguro que muchos estarían celosos, su mano se deslizaba cada vez más rápido, sonriendo por cómo entre más lo tocaba más crecía su respeto por el rubio, al mismo tiempo su deseo por él, una prueba de ello era que ya estaba erecto, sus 18 cm totalmente alzados, se relamía los labios sin poder evitar querer saborear a Naruto.

-Ahhh.....Kiba, no creo que funcione-gimoteo Naruto mientras sus piernas le temblaban, su respiración estaba agitada, le estaba gustando, realmente disfrutaba la mano de su amigo pero también quería acabar rápido-Me cuesta mucho eyacular, tengo tanta resistencia que debo usar clones-admitió tomando por sorpresa al castaño, imaginando que este se masturbaba con ellos, quizás le chupaban su enorme pene, sonrió de modo seductor, esa era la oportunidad que deseaba.

-Entonces solo necesitas algo más fuerte- dijo antes de sacar su lengua, acariciando las bolas del rubio escuchando como gemía de sorpresa, Kiba sintió un sabor salado, seguro por como nadaron antes pero no le importo, las succiono de un modo fuerte haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, comenzó a ascender cada vez más, deslizando su lengua lentamente por todo el largo, disfrutando cada centímetro hasta llegar a la punta expuesta.

-E-Espera.....no....no accedí a esto-gimoteo Naruto viendo como este movía su lengua sobre el glande, humedeciéndola con su saliva, provocando que unas gotas salieran siendo recogidas por él.

-Nada mal Naruto, parece que tendré que esforzarme para que eyacules-sonrió Kiba apoyando esa dureza en sus labios, abrió lo más grande que pudo y la guio a su boca, comenzando a engullir esa enorme hombría ante la mirada de todos, el gemido de Naruto resonó en el lugar, viendo impactado como su verga iba en esa húmeda cavidad.

Kiba podía sentir como esa hombría se frotaba contra su lengua, impregnando su sabor salado en esta pero también uno distinto, el propio sabor masculino de Naruto que le hizo gemir, su pene palpitar en excitación mientras seguía tragando, no se detuvo hasta que llego a la mitad, sufriendo una leve arcada pero se mantuvo firme, respiro profundo por la nariz, relajo su garganta y con ello lograba empujar más adentro, el rubio no podía dejar de temblar, intentando procesar la intensa sensación alrededor de su hombría, mojado y caliente, la fricción contra esa lengua sintiéndose bastante bien, llegando a darle escalofríos y más aún cuando le daba una succión, las manos de Kiba sujetaron su cadera, manteniéndolo en su lugar conforme seguía moviendo su cabeza, alejándose para tomar impulso, acercándose logrando tragar más, un par de movimientos y finalmente logro lo que deseaba, el pene de Naruto termino profundo en su garganta mientras su nariz se hundía en los vellos rubios de la base, todo su cuerpo temblando cuando su nariz fue inundada por el aroma a excitación masculina del rubio.

-K-Kiba......te.....te la tragaste toda- Naruto jadeaba agitado sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, este no le respondió, le era imposible pero podía ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos cerrados en una expresión que casi parecía de placer-Ahhh.....mmm ¿cómo?-gimió sintiendo como este se alejaba, su verga frotándose contra la lengua de este por ello, sin embargo Kiba solo saco la mitad antes de volver a engullirlo completamente, provocando que el rubio gruñera por eso, apoyara sus manos en su cabeza como apoyo conforme ese movimiento iba repitiéndose.

-"Mierda.....esto me está gustando mucho"- las mejillas de Kiba ardían por aquel pensamiento pero era verdad, conforme movía su cabeza podía sentir que no dejaba de babear, saco casi toda esa verga y volvió a tragarla, gimoteando por lo profundo que llegaba y le daba escalofríos.

La mirada de las personas sobre ellos no ayudaba exactamente a Naruto, estaba seguro que en cualquier segundo alguien gritaría, los denunciarían, les darían una multa a ambos y los patearían de ese lugar, sin embargo nadie hacia eso, extrañamente todos parecían más bien estar disfrutando esa vista, tampoco era como si pudiera detenerse, las succiones de Kiba se sentían demasiado bien, como este se alejaba y volvía a tragar toda su hombría, lo hacía con habilidad que no creía que fuera la primera vez que hacia eso, noto que la mano de este dejaba su cadera, bajaba y creyó que iba a masturbarse pero fue lo contrario, pudo notar como guiaba dos de sus dedos a su propio ano, lo masajeaba suavemente y frente a todos los deslizo dentro, su gruñido ahogado por el pene en su boca, haciendo una expresión de puro placer mientras estimulaba su interior un cálido sentimiento se formó en el abdomen de Naruto por ello, quizás ahora entendía porque Kiba mantenía esa playa como secreto, cuando este se alejó movió su cadera, arremetiendo su boca tomándolo por sorpresa, Naruto suspiro de placer sintiendo que tan profundo llegaba en él, estaba seguro que estaba incluso en su garganta y comenzó a mover sus caderas, mostrando que ahora el tomaría el control de la situación, sacando y metiendo cada centímetro de su pene erecto de la húmeda boca de su amigo, viendo con gusto como este gimoteaba, lo observaba sonrojado e intentaba retomar el ritmo pero era inútil, ahora era Naruto el que mandaba, solo fue cosa de unos minutos antes de que el rubio dejara de preocuparse por los ojos sobre él, más bien estaba comenzando a disfrutarlo, especialmente cuando observando alrededor veía uno que otro hombre masturbándose suavemente, dándose una buena vista de cómo Naruto arremetía frenéticamente la boca de Kiba, usando su húmeda cavidad oral para complacerse, gruñendo de éxtasis por como este había cedido, quedándose quieto para simplemente recibir su pene palpitante, llegaba a succionar de vez en cuando, aumentando el placer del rubio que no podía dejar de expulsar gotas de placer, el ardiente sentimiento ahora recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Kiba......Kiba se siente muy bien, voy a acabar- la mirada de Naruto estaba nublada de placer, sus caderas no podían detenerse, queriendo meterse cada vez más adentro, sus bolas golpeando sin piedad el mentón del castaño, jalaba sus cabellos manteniéndolo en su lugar, negándose a que se alejara en este punto, si tanto quería el ayudarle a eyacular, entonces tendría que ayudarlo hasta el final.

-"No puedo aguantar"- pensó moviendo sus dedos cada vez más rápido, introduciendo un tercero, moviéndose sobre estos, auto penetrándose, llegando a tocar ese lugar que tanto disfrutaba, eyaculando finalmente sobre la arena y los pies de Naruto, su gemido ahogado por el pene de este en su boca.

El rugido de placer que soltó Naruto atrajo la atención de mucha gente, la cercana que disfrutaba el show tuvo un escalofrió por ello, Kiba abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió ese pene hincharse y expulsar chorro tras chorro de semen, estaba demasiado profundo en su boca, descargándose directamente en su garganta, haciendo que con ello no tuviera más opción que tragar, todo bajaba directamente a su estómago, con cada segundo un chorro más salía, un hilo de saliva caía de la boca de Naruto, su mirada estaba opacada por el placer, mantenía sujeta la cabeza de Kiba para que este no se alejara, sintiendo el placer de ese orgasmo recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, sintiéndose tan bien que simplemente no podía dejar de soltar semen, fueron unos minutos bastante prolongando, respirando agitado todo su ser se relajó, incluso estaba listo para tirarse en la arena y tomar un buen descanso, incapaz de creer lo bien que se había sentido la boca de su amigo finalmente saco su hombría, sin embargo esa chupada no había cumplido con lo que debía.

-Ahh.....Kiba, no funciono-gimoteo Naruto jadeando, aun con su gran liberación su hombría seguía erecta, bañada completamente en la saliva del castaño que trago suavemente, sintiéndose algo intimidado por como en verdad su amigo tenía una gran resistencia.

-Mmm....que problemático eres-gruño mientras estiraba su mano, masturbándolo suavemente haciéndole suspirar, sin embargo Kiba realmente estaba alegre, realmente no deseaba que aquello terminara tan rápido -¿Crees que si eyaculas una vez más estarás bien?- sonrió de lado mientras frotaba su dureza contra su rostro, notando como palpitaba en señal de placer.

-Si.....si, definitivamente, ayúdame a acabar otra vez- le pidió sujetando sus cabellos, apoyando su pene en sus labios dispuesto a hacer que lo chupara nuevamente y el castaño ladeo su rostro negándose- ¿Q-Que paso?, ¿mi semen sabia mal?, ¿te lastime la garganta?- pregunto algo preocupado de que realmente hubiera sido demasiado agresivo al perder el control.

-No idiota, solo que eso ya no funcionara, solo terminaras erecto nuevamente-le regaño Kiba a lo cual Naruto se rasco la nuca, tampoco era algo malo, después de todo se veía que él también lo había disfrutado-Ni modo, tendrás que meterlo aquí-dijo el castaño colocándose en cuatro patas sobre la arena, separando sus nalgas para enseñarle su agujero dilatado.

-K-Kiba- el rubio pudo sentir como su pene palpitaba aún más duro con esa vista, los dedos del castaño habían hecho un buen trabajo, trago un poco de saliva, seguro había tomado a muchos hombres pero dudaba a alguno tan grande como el, Kiba miro sobre su hombro al rubio, preguntándose por qué tanta demora y ver que dudaba le hizo gruñir molesto.

-No creas que eres el primero que me mete un pene grande, así que si vas fácil conmigo te pateare las bolas- gruño Kiba intentando mantener su orgullo, no era una mujer o algo así, era un hombre y un ninja, no un virgen en su primera vez, no iba a romperse por alguien y menos por Naruto.

-Okey, no me hago responsable entonces-dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, él no quería detenerse, si su amigo le ofrecía el culo para ayudarlo no había manera que lo rechazara, sujetando su pene erecto lo froto contra las nalga de Kiba, relamiéndose los labios por como algunos se acercaban, queriendo una mejor vista para cuando se introdujera en él.

-Okey, no me hago responsable entonces-dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa, él no quería detenerse, si su amigo le ofrecía el culo para ayudarlo no había manera que lo rechazara, sujetando su pene erecto lo froto contra las nalga de Kiba, relamiéndose los labios por como algunos se acercaban, queriendo una mejor vista para cuando se introdujera en él.

Apenas comenzó a presionar Naruto se sorprendió, la punta entro con una gran facilidad, Kiba soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras su interior se apretaba para él, no había señal de dolor, eso animo al rubio el cual comenzó a empujar, jadeando suavemente por como aquel lugar era tan estrecho y cálido, la saliva en su verga funcionaba como lubricante, dejándole deslizarse sin problemas, la fricción era algo realmente intenso, tanto que le hacía temblar y eso que apenas había metido la mitad, Kiba estaba mordiendo sus labios, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando pues había subestimado la situación, debió haberle pedido a Akamaru que lo lubricara antes de que Naruto lo penetrara, sin embargo no podía decirle algo, en esos momentos su orgullo estaba en juego, el rubio por otro lado no contenía su voz mientras sujetaba las caderas de su amigo, comenzó a retirarse de su interior, acomodándose de mejor manera y tomando impulso volvió a meterse en un movimiento, el castaño intento ahogar un grito al sentir tal estocada, podía sentir como esta vez había metido mas pero no era todo, Naruto sentía que iba a eyacular en cualquier segundo, el interior de Kiba se sentía demasiado bien, se apretaba tanto que el creía que era su deseo de mas, salió nuevamente, esta vez solamente dejo la punta dentro, se relamió los labios y sin piedad alguna empujo con fuerza, metiendo hasta el último centímetro de su miembro y provocando que Kiba soltara un grito, uno que resonó en el lugar y ocasiono que más de uno se excitara con ello, el castaño jadeaba sintiendo que lo habían partido en dos, estaba acostumbrado a recibir vergas pero Naruto era otro caso, este lo había atravesado hasta un punto que nadie había llegado, sus piernas temblaban, sus brazos también, podía sentir esa dura hombría tan adentro que no pudo contenerse, se orino en ese lugar, mojando la arena debajo de él mientras intentaba adaptarse, escuchando avergonzado como unos niños hablaban impresionados de lo que habían visto.

-N-Necesito......necesito- las palabras de Kiba no podían salir completas, su mente estaba haciendo cortocircuito, ni siquiera sabía que si le dolía o le daba placer, quizás ambas pero todas sus energías se estaban desvaneciendo, Naruto por otro lado sonreía en clara satisfacción, nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso, todo su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y algo le recorría, un deseo, un instinto casi salvaje que le fue imposible de contener-¡¡Ahh!!....e-espera- suplico Kiba por como el rubio apretó su enorme trasero y comenzó a salir, la fricción haciendo que ambos no dejaran de temblar.

-Ahhh increíble, tu culo también lo aguanto todo-sonreía Naruto sacando hasta el último centímetro, observando lo abierto que estaba el ano de Kiba, volvió a apoyarse en este y empujo con firmeza, deslizándose completamente en un movimiento escuchando como su amigo gritaba, no solo un deleite para los demás sino para sí mismo.

Conforme los movimientos de Naruto iban repitiéndose este sonreía ampliamente, su verga se estaba sintiendo cada vez mejor, disfrutando como a medida que entraba esas paredes anales le apretaban, intentando evitar que se alejara pero lo hacía solo para meterse con más fuerza, sus bolas impactaban el gran trasero de Kiba, hacia un sonido que sumado al de sus pieles solo le excitaba más, podía sentir como su amigo se había ajustado a su tamaño, lo que antes eran quejidos ahora solamente eran gemidos de placer, así era, Kiba finalmente había alcanzado ese momento que tanto anhelaba, donde sus hormonas tomaban el control de su cuerpo y mente, haciéndole únicamente experimentar una cosa y eso era placer, suspiraba cuando esa gran dureza abandonaba su interior, gemía de modo agudo cuando le penetraba, Naruto metiéndose tan adentro que sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen, la idea de que estaba tan adentro le hacía querer más, sentir tantos ojos sobre el en ese momento solo lo volvía más intenso, más cuando veía hombre masturbándose viéndolos, algunos que conocía, otros que lucían familiares, diferentes que habían estado entre sus piernas, ahora en su lugar estaba el rubio y con cada movimiento contra su cuerpo Kiba sentía que enloquecería, deseando haber hecho algo así con él desde hace años.

-¡N-Naruto!-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras su pene palpitaba sin control, aquel impacto había tocado su próstata, enviando una descarga de placer a cada célula de su cuerpo, su mirada nublándose mientras apretaba los puños, retorciéndose en su lugar pues el rubio se había dado cuenta y ahora sus estocadas solo iban a esa zona.

-Hey Kiba....creo que ya sé porque te gusta tanto esta playa- susurro Naruto sin detener el movimiento de sus caderas, inclinándose para apegar su fuerte pecho a la espalda del castaño, apegando mejor sus cuerpos-Dime....¿qué se siente mejor?, ¿sus penes o el mío?-le pregunto antes de darle una fuerte nalgada, dejándola marcada mientras se movía de un modo más agresivo, teniendo ya claro que este no había hecho esas cosas para ayudarle, sino porque quería sentir su verga.

-T-Tu.....ohh rayos....¡follame!- suplico Kiba ya sin poder pensar, desecho su orgullo, tiro lejos sus falsas intensiones, mostro su verdadera naturaleza sacando la lengua, haciendo una erótica expresión de placer frente a todos, mostrando cuanto estaba disfrutando tener ese enorme pene dentro de él.

Naruto no se resistió en conceder tal petición, pronto esa zona de la playa se volvió un lugar de atención debido a los eróticos gemidos de Kiba, este se encontraba jadeando sin control, saliva caía de su boca mientras su expresión era de completo éxtasis, su pene erecto al igual que sus bolas rebotaban sin control alguno, gotas de placer siendo expulsadas de la punta, cayendo en la arena húmeda de su orina mientras intentaba mantenerse firme, recibiendo con todo gusto el enorme pene de Naruto, el ninja rubio sonreía de modo burlón mientras sus caderas se movían a distintos ritmos, cortos y agresivos, rápidos y sonoros, a veces sacando completamente su verga, dejando a todos los presentes apreciar su tamaño antes de clavarse en el ano abierto de Kiba, atacar ese punto que sabía bien lo volvía loco y a él también, jamás imagino que tendría sexo con su amigo, mucho menos se le paso por la cabeza, aun cuando estaban en una playa nudista, sin embargo ahora se alegraba de haber venido, jamás había experimentado un placer tan intenso, la mano o la boca de sus clones no se comparaban, el recto de Kiba ahora estaba amoldado a su verga, el trasero de este ahora se encontraba enrojecido, sus manos marcadas en estas, quería asegurarse de que este no olvidara la sensación de tener su pene dentro de él, que aun cuando otro hombre lo usara nunca nadie le haría sentir igual, el mismo Kiba estaba consciente de eso, mientras sentía que iba a derrumbarse en la arena sabía que Naruto era alguien especial, un hombre entre miles, uno que podía someterlo y darle más placer que muchos ahí, que podía llevarlo a sus límites, que podía estar a su nivel o incluso superarlo, ni todo el entrenamiento ninja o todos los penes que había recibido lo habrían preparado para él, sus últimas defensas se rompieron en una estocada, sintiendo que el rubio había atravesado su recto para meterse en sus entrañas, una presión fuerte en su abdomen que le hizo explotar.

-Na....Naru.....¡¡ahhh!!-la espalda de Kiba de arqueo al no poder resistir más, en un sonoro gemido eyaculo sin control en la arena debajo de él, sus ojos rodaron en su cabeza por los intensos movimientos de Naruto, las estocadas continuaban obligándole vaciar sus bolas, eyacular sin control y sentir que iba a desmayarse.

Las paredes anales de Kiba se cerraron en cada centímetro del pene erecto de Naruto, este se relamió los labios ya sin poder llegar a contenerse más, sujeto los brazos de Kiba, lo obligo a alzarse, enseñar a todos su rostro de placer, como eyaculaba debido a que lo había follado como este había suplicado, empujo con todas sus fuerzas, hundió su verga lo más profundo que pudo dentro del castaño y exploto ahí, Naruto sintió como su mirada se nublaba del éxtasis, su pene se había hinchado antes de expulsar chorro tras chorro de su semilla masculina, el recto de Kiba siendo inundado en segundos, el resto siendo liberado aún más adentro, manchando todo a su pase y el castaño soltó un grito de placer, era demasiado, su ano estaba totalmente sellado por la hombría de Naruto el cual seguía descargándose dentro de él, a la vista de todos pudieron ver el abdomen firme de Kiba abultarse, expandirse lentamente y muchos se asombraron sabiendo que era el semen de Naruto, el rubio lo estaba inundando, obligando a que su cuerpo se adaptara, aquella vista ocasionando que más de uno de los hombres que se tocaban con aquel show alcanzar el orgasmo también, manchando sus manos, cuerpos o la arena alrededor, un suspiro de placer resonando en el lugar, Naruto mantuvo a su compañero abrazado a él, ambos respirando agitados por la fuerte sensación aun recorriéndolos, cuando pasaron unos minutos el rubio lo soltó, creyendo que estaba bien pero Kiba cayo de cara en la playa, sin ser capaz de sentir sus piernas realmente o siquiera de levantarse, Naruto se rasco la nuca creyendo que se pasó, lentamente saco su pene de su interior, haciéndole soltar un gemido y viendo una gran cantidad de su semen salió de ese agujero aun abierto.

-Uff....hey Kiba funciono, ya estoy flácido-sonreía Naruto viendo su hombría aun húmeda descansando, el castaño simplemente alzo el pulgar, indicando que eso era bueno pues dudaba poder resistir otra ronda con el- El problema es, ahora ellos están erectos-menciono señalando con su dedo, Kiba alzo la mirada notando como la gente alrededor les sonreían de un modo cómplice.

-Debes.....estar bromeando-gimoteo Kiba por como reconocía a más de uno, estos se acercaban con sus penes erectos, mostrando que también deseaban tener un turno con su chico favorito, aun así el que se adelantó a todos fue su propia mascota, exhibiendo su nudo erecto y ladrando en busca de placer.

-Oh bueno, es lo justo, nosotros causamos eso, además si alguien nos descubre tendremos que pagar una multa- menciono Naruto mientras el castaño se daba un golpe en la cara con su mano, aun sin poder creer que el rubio seguía pensando que eso era real- Mejor esfuérzate, hay muchos en línea-le señalo mientras le separaba las nalgas para enseñarles a todos donde podían descargarse.

-A-Akamaru espera, tiempo fuera-gimoteo Kiba sabiendo que necesitaba unos minutos, aun así su mascota estaba lamiendo su trasero con todo gusto, disfrutando el semen de Naruto antes de montársele encima, apoyando su nudo en su agujero húmedo y metiéndose en el haciendo que gritara, el rubio sonrió por la escena, noto que algunos otros jóvenes se le acercaban, todos viendo su hombría la cual comenzaba a palpitar en señal de tener energías para disfrutar con ellos.

-¿Saben algo?, creo que me gustan las playas nudistas-sonrió Naruto mientras miraba a la gente alrededor, estando seguro de que iba a tener un muy buen rato con muchos de ellos, en cuanto a Kiba pues, solo digamos que.

Sería una tarde difícil


End file.
